King Loxias
Loxias Jan Xiuh D, also known as simply Loxias or King Loxias is a Rock Hard Gladiator created by TrulyEpic. Appearance Loxias is shown most of the times as a plain stickman with no peculiar characteristics whatsoever. However, some times he's shown wearing a golden crown on his head Personality Being a king, he's shown as a composed and resolved man who will fight anyone who may threaten his kingdom. Having understood and accepted his responsibilities as a ruler, most of the time he exhibits an enigmatic smile on his face, so that his emotions cannot be read by others. He rarely speaks while fighting and does not seem to worry about his enemies' conditions, except only when fighting in his dominion (in his fight, he spares ShadowRose's life to not spill blood in his city) Story Katanadom In a non-specified place arises the kingdom of the Katana Clan, the Katanadom. The kingdom is a monarchy ruled by a royal family. The monarch is usually referred to as the King, although a different title exists for those kings whose accomplishments have affected the whole world itself, they are generally called God Kings. Under Loxias are the noble houses, lords, a Leviathan Council that checks the King, and the military (The 12 Generals control the main military). The noble houses are families that have existed from the beginnings of the Katanadom: there are a total of 6 houses and their first duty is to assist the king's ruling. As a matter of fact, nobles act as governors of different regions. The Lords are made up by 8 individuals (currently) and their duty is to stand as protectors of Katanadom's people. They are usually appointed by the king or through great achievements. The Leviathan Council was result of a pact/ promise made a very long time ago, in history long forgotten. They check the power of the royal family to avoid dangerous outcomes. The identities of these individuals are a mystery. The generals are made up by 12 individuals, whose duties fall under borders protection and command of the army when waging expansion wars. Their is also six individuals whose primary responsibilities are answering directly to the King. They protect the King and perform various secret activities for the King personally. They are known as the Six strongest in Katanadom. Although called in such way, the strongest 6 aren't what their name suggests: they are not necessarily the strongest in Katanadom, but since the beginning of the country, 6 individuals have always assumed the role of the strongest. Although different orders, the generals and the strongest are forbidden from fighting each other to the death. Aside from the secular authority, the kingdom has a spiritual one too, being represented by the Oracular Church. The church is led by a holy figure, the Oracle, whose jurisdiction is on par with that of a noble (minister) The Big Hat Man A particular spot in Katanadom's history is taken by a misterious figure: the Big Hat Man (BHM). In the 500 years history of the Katana Clan, BHM's existance is recorded from the very beginnings, giving birth to the theory he's actually immortal. Every king of every generation has fought against him, with him prevailing on each and every one of them Despite always winning, BHM has however never been able to destroy the Katanadom, since this seems be his ultimate objective. Additionally while the fight against him has been going on for a long time, there are still no concrete information about him. Katana As the name itself suggests, the reign revolves around the iconic virtue of swords, with them being mainly katanas. The worth of a person is determined by his swordsmanship and ability to handle such weapon. In fact, as one gets stronger, he has the obligation to acquire a katana that synchronizes with his own self. A man or woman not capable of handling a sword is considered worthless. The kingdom's laws themselves enforce the weight katana have in the society. For example, the king must be the strongest swordsman in the reign, both by skill prowness and the ability to wield the clan's most powerful katana. And based on known history only the royal family have been able to completely wield legendary and ancient Katanas. There are different types of katana: the royal family's members are mostly holders of Ancient katanas; the 6 strongest wield magical katana; The church hold the Oracular katanas and so on. Lastly, there are some katanas mentioned only in legends... The Jan Xiuh family The royal family goes by the name of Jan Xiuh: it is the family that from the beginning of the Katana Clan has ruled the land. Despite being the royal family, its current members actually genuinely care for each others. The family has had a total of 500 kings based on known history, with Loxias being the most recent. His father, known officially as God King Lu, goes by the name of Lucanvias Jan Xiuh CDXCIX. The queen and bride of God King Lu is officially known as the Mother Queen, formerly Alivia Xiuh. She is ranked as the 10th most powerful individual to ever exist in the history of the Katanadom, having been an extremely feared fighter/figure in her youth. Nowadays, people have forgotten her remarkable feat, as well as the katana she wields. They also forgot the katana she wields. From the union of God King Lu and the Mother Queen, a total of 5 children were born: 3 males and 2 females, who go by the names of Foulesias, Thrimadrass, Aarinas, Loxias and Foinaras. Foulesias, the first son, wields the Nagamaki known as "Huveane the first" and is one of the kingdom's general. Most importantly, despite being the eldest son, he is second in the succession line to the throne. Thrimadrass, the second daughter, wields the Oracular katana Akonadi and is currently the kingdom's Oracle. She is depicted having contradictory characteristics, as even her master, the previous Oracle Ahimelech, described her as a "bundle of delightful oxymoron": she has a short status, yet very elegant; with an intimidating presence, yet benevolent; a trickster and manipulator, yet virtuous. She is third in the succession line. Aarinas, the third son, wields Dongo, an extremely powerful katana. He is gentle by nature, but with the habit for alcohol and women. He hardly shows his great care for his siblings; however, he is first to throw himself in danger for them. Foinaras, the fifth daughter, is a figure shrouded in mystery: known as "the Keeper of Secrets", not much else is known about her. In fact, most people don't even know about her actual existence. It is said that she wields various katanas, one of which has been mentioned in legend: the lost katana, Odinani. Loxias Jan Xiuh Loxias is the fourth son of the 499th Katanadom's king, God King Lu and the first in the succession line to the throne. In his early life, he received a different treatment than his other brothers and sisters: while they kept living in the main castle with their parents, at the age of 6 he was sent away with his entourage to live in another castle. The king and the queen would visit him a few times a year and even so in that occasion they'd be extremely cold with him. Additionally, his entire entourage was instructed to never teach him anything about swordsmanship, as he could only observe but not practice with them. Neverthless, he started showing great prowess as a swordsman anyway. While growing, his skills kept growing too, at some point he was able to wield 2 of the Ancient katanas, a peculiar feature met only in the very first king of the Katana Clan. At least it is what the historical records say. At the age of 12, the kingdom was attacked once again by the Big Hat Man. The king and his guard moved in defence, but as in the previous cases, they were defeated: the king fell unconscious, entering a state of coma, while some of the strongest 6 lost their lives. Because of the assault, many things happened: the queen disappeared, Foulesias follwoed his mother, Loxias lost his memories and was missing due to Loxias absence as a successors to the throne, Thrimadrass became queen; Aarinas fell into a state of shock and is unable to do much by himself. lastly, Foinaras only a rumor is know - that she now roams the Fog World. Time later, Loxias returned, still without his memories. He tried to assassinate his sister, but the attempt failed bringing back his memories. After some years, being the first in the succession line and with his elder brother's whereabouts still unknown, Loxias finally becomes king. He is acknowledged as the youngest king in Katanadom's history (20 years old) and changes his name to Loxias Jan Xiuh D (the 500th). With him as the king, Thrimadrass resigns as the queen and becomes the Oracle. Meanwhile, Aarinas awakens from the shook state. However, the other family members are still missing, with God King Lu still unconscious and the Mother Queen being now wanted alive. As the king, Loxias swore that he will finally put an end to the fight between the Katana Clan and BHM. For this reason, he spends his days polishing his skills, waiting for the destined meeting. If such meeting will either put an end to Loxias' fate or reinforce his will to prevail against his nemesis, only the future may answer. Powers/Abilities While being an excellent swordsman, Loxias' is also an awesome weaponless fighter. He fights very well without his katana. Swordsmanship Loxias' prowess relies mainly on his skills, being able to wield his swords with great ability. he can fully utilize the fighting prowess of a katana, using not only the sharp edge but every part of the katana to Loxias is utilized in battle. Alusi The Ancient katana Alusi is Loxias' main sword, as he mostly fights by using this one. The type of this katana is known as Magicus Rectus Katana, granting its owner the TaxinGladus ability. TaxinGladus Loxias can move at extreme speed, leaving behind 2 possible kind of afterimages: white and red. White afterimages are used to weaken his opponent's concentration, they simply are the afterimages left behind due to his speed. The red afterimages are also after images left behind however, this is deliberate and are left in strategic positions. They are capable of their own individual actions (attacking the opponent). Red afterimages usually attack from behind or above the enemy. Chukwu Chukwu, also known as the black katana, is the strongest of the Ancient ones, being able to use (to a certain extent) the abilities of the others while featuring a unique abilty: the Katana Mode. Katana Mode In Katana Mode, Loxias can use the other swords' abilities, summon a slightly invisible shield and turns his sword into a phantasm: during this state, Loxias can fight unarmed while being able to freely make his sword appear and disappear from his hands at will. Leading to the capability of unleashing powerful attacks which are extremely hard to predict and/or defend against. While strong, Katana Mode brings some serious weaknesses to the user: using the mode is fundamentally allowing the Black Katana to posses its user. But most importantly using the mode for more than 5 minutes will unleash his second face. Lastly, the sword has a pattern in which it is summoned, if an opponent can grasps the pattern, they have a chance of predicting it's movements. however, blocking or taking a hit from the sword is quit dangerous, the opponent could escape so long as Loxias's second face hasn't awakened. Divine Priest: Sacred Robe Loxias is also a member of the Ministry Clan, meaning that he can use any power bestowed upon him by Magus's sacred robe Battles King Loxias vs Tenzen - WON King Loxias vs Craziest God - WON BY DEFAULT King Loxias vs Wizard Ninja - WON King Loxias vs ShadowRose - LOST King Loxias vs AAlbusUUmbra - WON Trivia * King Loxias was officially created on 17 June 2012. * King Loxias is actually guarded by 2 members of the strongest 6 warriors, the others being on private missions: the first guard wields the Magical katana Calibrum and while the sword is said to be the weakest one of the rest, the guard's swordsmanship prowess rivals that of the king himself; the second guards wields instead a Daisho. Category:Character Category:Good Guy Category:Hero Category:RHG